


I think we are going to be friends

by winter_angst



Series: Twilight [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twilight, F/M, Friendship, M/M, References to Depression, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/pseuds/winter_angst
Summary: Clint is introduced to the coven.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Twilight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I think we are going to be friends

Bringing Clint home felt as natural as turning him had. What they shared was young and blazing but it promised a future that both couldn’t wait to partake in it. A promise of being together forever. But actually taking the newborn home proved to be more difficult than expected. But now they had checked out of the motel and were walking out of the city limits, Natasha’s mind was abuzz with worries she hadn’t considered. Her decision to turn Clint had been a personal one, one that she hadn’t felt the need to run past her coven but now she worried how the actions could have been perceived. Clint seemed to be in a good mood, still flying high, his pack on his back and eagerness to test out his new abilities bubbling under the surface. The taste of running he’d gotten at the state park had kindled a love for running that Clint was good at. 

He’s good at a lot of things, she thought turning her head to watch the blond beside her. 

They broke the city limit and the landscape opened up. The human populace was shed off like old skin as they ventured further into the rural areas. It was night, humans all packed away safety inside. Natasha had barely opened her mouth to tell him that they could safely run when Clint was rushing away. With a small head shake she picked up the pace and Clint allowed her to overtake him. After all, he had no idea where they were heading. The home they were currently living in was in Clay County, just outside of Spencer. 

“They don’t know about you,” Natasha informed him. 

“Are they gonna be mad?” 

“No, I don’t believe so.” And she didn’t think so. They had no reason to harbor any ill feelings towards her turning him. She had taken the responsibility onto herself and had spent the first week away, getting him adjusted to his new immortality. “They’ll be curious though.” 

“About me? Why?” 

“Because you’re new.” They skimmed across an open meadow and back into the cover of the trees. “Facing new vampires isn’t going to be easy for you, either.” 

“It’s not?” 

“No, your body is going to tell you there’s a threat.” Natasha looked behind her to see his reaction. Clint was frowning. “But just know there isn’t. Okay?” 

“Okay…” 

Clint was openly hesitating, clearly unsure on what his body would do. Natasha was sympathetic to his qualms. When she awoke in the frozen Russian Empire wilderness she had been surprised time and time again by her body. She hoped to make the experience more streamlined for Clint, the way she had done with James. But this time there would be no dying human to take him away. They shared a bond that was nameless and ancient. 

“Just remember that they care for me and by extension, care for you. You’ll be perfectly safe there.” 

“Well can you tell me about them?” Natasha could hear the frown in his voice and glance back proved his lips downturned marring his beautiful face with uncertainty. “So I’m not , y’know, going in blind?” 

“First there’s James. He goes by Bucky now.” A small pang of sadness struck her as she thought back to those early days when it was just the pair of them. But she wouldn’t have to be alone any longer. She’d found the one she was destined to be with. “He’s quiet but he’s smart. He’s got a companion, Steve. He’s very kind, I think you’ll get along well. Then there’s Jack.” 

“What about Jack?” 

Natasha quirked a smile. That was the million dollar question. Jack’s history was not something he was forthcoming about. Natasha never pushed, she could tell there had been some sort of trauma that had shaped the vampire into his sulking self. Pessimistic and miserable, Jack was an enigma himself. Natasha didn’t think it was her job to try and unravel him, not yet at least. 

“Jack is Jack.” 

“Helpful.” Clint said, clearly a bit annoyed. 

“Trust me, love.” she said, turning back to look at him. 

“I do.” 

“Then trust that Jack is strange but no danger to anyone except perhaps himself.” 

Clint’s trust in her was awe-inspiring, immediately at ease with the vampires he’d yet to meet. That was their bond, wasn’t it? Blind assurance that was trusted completely. Natasha smiled and closed her eyes a moment enjoying the freeing feeling of running full speed, the wind brushing against her chalcedony skin. Her toes skimmed the forest floor. 

Thirty minutes later they broke through the treeline surrounding the house. It was a single home with a detached garage with navy blue and white vinyl siding. The driveway had Natasha’s Acura, and Steve’s Toyota while the garage had Bucky’s truck and Jack’s Mercedes. He had joined the coven already adjusted to the idea of living in a set location rather than taking a more nomadic personality. But with him he brought a wealth accumulated in all his lifetimes, money rivaled only by Natasha’s own built fortune. Jack’s car, clothes and items made it clear that he was accustomed to living within his means rather than below it, but since his arrival he had retreated into an array of ordinary behavior. 

If there was one person she worried about, it was Jack. She hadn’t created him nor was he created by someone she’d created. That disconnect was a bond easily shattered. It was comradery rather than family -- though, they were quickly becoming as close as family. Even Jack with his veiled past seemed truly devoted to the coven. That wasn’t something commonly found. Besides there was a strength in numbers and building a coven now five strong was nothing to scoff at. But that wasn’t her intention; she wasn’t building up mass for the sake of hiding amongst bodies or to have charge of a crowd -- each addition was hand selected carefully. They came together naturally, organic interactions and instincts. Natasha held a lot of respect for instincts. 

They walked across the lawn to the door. It wasn’t quite nine so the lights were still on. Every now and then a shadow passed by the window in the living room. Chances were they were watching the Iowa Cubs. Natasha had no patience for baseball. It was too slow and tedious, human reactions often delayed and faulty. The boys harbored a higher tolerance than she did. Perhaps she was getting ornery in her old age. The house was tucked into a fringe of towering ancient pin oaks and downy hawthorns. Clint slowed considerably and so did Natasha. Rushing into the house wouldn’t be a fitting introduction. Natasha held out her hand and Clint knotted their fingers together. He gave her hand a squeeze, a bit painful, but Natasha didn’t make it known, giving a squeeze in return. 

“They’ll love you.” 

And they would because they loved Natasha and by extent they would love what she loved. But that didn’t mean it would happen right off the bat. Bucky would have his reservations because of Steve. Clint was undeniably more powerful than the rest of them and, should he turn on them, there would be collateral before they got him under control. Natasha knew her heart that such a thing could never happen but Bucky didn’t know Clint the way Natasha did. It could be argued she didn’t know him very well but when it came to matters of the soul, it was something new they’d discover together. 

“I hope so,” Clint said, betraying his nervousness. 

Nervousness was a sure step towards defensiveness and when a vampire was defensive it was contagious. “Relax, my love.” Natasha twirled gracefully to face him, hand raising to stroke through his blond hair. “You trust me, yes?” 

“Of course.” Clint looked alarmed that his trust in her had been questioned and that soothed Natasha’s worries a bit. 

“Then relax. They don’t bite,” she mused. 

Clint laughed, tension seeping from his shoulders. Natasha took another step towards the house and there was no hesitation on Clint’s end as he did the same. Step by step they crossed the manicured lawn to the door. It wasn’t locked -- rural living had its perks -- and she swung the door open with equal parts confidence and excitement. She was thrilled to show off Clint, to finally tell Bucky that she understood how he had left her so easily. Steve was in the kitchen immediately, face bright though his expression fell considerably and he lowered his body a bit as he took in the new vampire. 

“This is Clint.” 

Bucky darted from the living room into the kitchen and Jack followed along, a bit slower. “Clint?” Steve said. 

Behind her Clint was tense and still, facing off with more vampires than he’d ever seen before. Natasha wished she had thought this through a bit better but with his age she was afraid to leave him alone. “Yes, this is Clint. Clint, say hello.” 

“Hello.” It was a whisper but heard clearly by everyone in the room. 

“Clint,” Steve straightened up looking a bit embarrassed by his reaction. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to… I’m Steve. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Natashsa let go of his hand and looked over her shoulder. Clint’s eyes widened in a panic at the lack of contact and Natasha hugged his arm, urging him forward. If he hadn’t wanted to move she wouldn’t have been able to move him but he took the step forward obediently. Steve offered his hand and Clint stared at it distrustfully for a moment before he reluctantly reached out and took it. The handshake was brief, rushed, and as soon as it was done he tucked his hand back to his side. Bucky hovered over his shoulder the entire time, shoulders squared but expression mild. But Bucky was never one to be overtly obvious about his emotions. He maintained an outward calm at all times, mild and never easily riled. Natasha was both grateful and dismayed by this -- she didn’t know if she needed to calm his worries or if he trusted her to bring in only the right kind of vampires into their fold. 

“You too.” It was clipped but Natasha was certain they could understand why. 

“I’m Bucky.” There was no offering of his hand but that was expected. He was playing the role of protector now. “Nice to meet you.”

Jack was at the very back, leaning against the doorway to the living room and watching from a cool distance. Natasha caught his eye and he sighed laboriously, straightening up. He stepped around Steve and Bucky with his hand held out. “I’m Jack.” 

Clint took his hand without hesitation. “Nice to meet you two too.” 

“Likewise, I’m sure.” Jack took his hand back and the tall, dark vampire retreated to the staircase. 

Natasha frowned. She had hoped everyone would hang around and get to know Clint a bit better. There was no way interest was lacking. But Jack was Jack and while he was friendly he wasn’t as openly attached as Bucky and Steve were. Natasha never questioned if he belonged in her coven but suddenly she found herself doing so. Perhaps she was too sensitive when it came to her creations, carrying a piece of them in her heart, but turning your back on a new coven member wasn’t a normal action, whether the vampire was adjusted to coven life or not. There should have been some level of curiosity or at least obligation to be polite. Regardless, she let him leave. She could talk to him at a later point. 

Natasha led the way to the living room. A couch sat against the wall beneath a painting of the Maine seaside they had been at two moves ago. Two arm chairs flanked it around a large television and a glass topped coffee table. The TV was on, the game still going, but Steve grabbed the remote and shut it off. With the announcer and cries of the crowd cut off it was very quiet. They could hear Jack’s shuffling steps upstairs followed by a soft thud as he sat on his couch. No music started so Natasha assumed he was reading. At least he wasn’t climbing out his window and fleeing in anger. Natasha and Clint took the couch and Steve sunk down into the armchair to their left. Bucky stood behind it, seemingly at ease but his eyes never left Clint. 

“So, how’d you two meet?” 

Clint snuck a look at Natasha and said, “Uh, she was trying to kill me.” 

Steve laughed and, when he realized he was the only one, stopped and his eyes widened as he put it together. “This is your human?” 

“My vampire now,” Natasha loved holding his hand, warm and soft and so unbelievably strong. “I found he was too sweet to eat.” 

Clint snickered at that and Natasha pressed her lips to his cheek. She had underestimated how hard it would be to keep her hands off of him. In her defense it had been over sixty years since she had last been touched. A week of unadulterated alone time had afforded her satisfaction she had yet to find. Even when other things demanded her attention one part of her mind was always coping with the way simply being in his vincindity lit her body up in ways it never had before. 

“I see that. How are you feeling, Clint?” Steve asked kindly. 

“Me? Are you kidding? I feel amazing. It’s way better than being human.” 

Clint was warming up the environment quickly, his personality already resurfacing. Steve laughed. “It is an exciting new time,” he agreed as though they were talking about a normal rite of passage and not becoming immortal. “You two look very happy together.” 

“I love her.” Clint stated, a fact that made Natasha glow. 

She rested her body against his. She loved his new body; how durable and powerful it was. A voracious lover that rivaled Bucky dramatically. “So do we,” Bucky finally spoke, voice hard. “I expect you to take that seriously.” 

“I wouldn’t let anything happen to her,” Clint cried, outraged by the accusation. 

“Hush,” Natasha said quickly, stroking the side of his face. Clint obeyed. 

“Good.” Bucky said firmly. “Welcome to the family, Clint.” 

Natasha leaned against him and Clint put his arm around her immediately. His scent cradled her as pressed close, that portion of her brain keeping tabs on all her sexual prowess shifted upward in the tabs of importance. Knowing that Clint’s love for her matched her love for him was awe-inspiring and overwhelming in the loveliest of ways. Perhaps Clint could sense it because his hand started to wander and and down her side, leaving flames of desire in their wake. 

“I’ll show you around,” Natasha said, exercising a considerable amount of self control. How badly she wanted to drag him to her room and make love with him until the sun rose and then set again. “Come on.” 

Steve was reaching for the remote and Bucky’s attention was once more turned back to the screen. They breezed through the kitchen and the downstairs bathroom and up the steps. She started at the far end. She pointed out the upstairs bathroom, Steve and Bucky’s room, Jack’s room and finally they had reached her own. She pushed the door open and Clint took a step in, looking around. There wasn’t much to look at it, Natasha kept things rather sparse save for her clothing. She had a crimson chaise in the center of the room and for the first time she wished she had copied Bucky and Steve and invested in a bed. 

“Nice,” Clint said, looking around. His eyes fell on nesting dolls as he flitted to the shelf of all the mementos that she’d accumulated in her years. 

“1980,” Natasha said, stepping beside him. She picked up the delicate item. “Russian nesting dolls.” 

“Russian whating dolls?” 

Natashas smiled. “Nesting.” She took off the top layer and revealed the second doll hiding inside. “See?” 

“Can I…?” 

“Be careful.” 

Clint nodded and with intense concentration lifted the second one exposing the one below. “Neat.” 

“I thought so. Vasilii was a friend.” 

“He created this?” 

“He invented them.” Natasha took the second cap off and carried on until the little wooden doll inside was exposed. She had red hair. “This one is supposed to be me.” 

“Supposed to be?” 

“He suggested I was hiding within myself.” Natasha didn’t often think much of Vasilii and his opinions on her. He was one of the few humans she had spent time with to break up the monotony of being alone without the risk of being around her own kind. “That I had a secret.” 

“Well you are a vampire.” 

“That would be only one secret. There are eight dolls here.” 

“Maybe you haven’t realized the secrets you keep. I dunno, I’m not so good at the philosophy stuff.” Clint shrugged helplessly. “I just thought it looked neat.” 

“It does look neat,” Natasha agreed, placing it back on the shelf. “But I think you look a whole lot neater.” 

That was all it took to change the course of their conversation. Clint surged forward to cup her face, kissing her fiercely, turning them and backing until he could lay her out on the chaise. He lifted off her shirt and then seized her breasts, still contained in a powder blue bra. He lowered his face to kiss her throat, the thrill of danger of having a newborn so near her throat was intoxicating even if it was baseless. Clint reached the hollow of her throat and he dragged his chin down to her sternum, kissing between her breast and then over the swells of flesh. Natasha preened under his touch, wetness forming in the junction between her thighs where she ached to be touched. Her pants felt too constricting and she was fiending to be touched. She snaked a finger between them to pop the button on her pants but her wrist was seized and pinned over her head. 

“You’re mine,” Clint said huskily. 

“Yours,” Natasha agreed, breathless. 

The scent of Clint, his sweet scent of butterscotch and juniper berries mixed with the pheromones in one scent that sparked nothing but blind arousal. All she could think about was touching Clint and being touched by him. Clint slid a hand beneath her back and unhooked her bra with tortuous slowness. It was funny that Natasha felt so out of control when Clint was collected and cool -- the opposite of how it was meant to be. He dropped the bra off to the side and leaned down to press his nose into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply before he slid down a bit to wrap his lips around her nipple, flicking the tip of his tongue over the sensitive nub sending sparks to her core. Natasha gasped, arched into it. She strained against his hold, desperate to feel him but he held fast. She was left helpless to his ministrations and she loved every moment of it. Time stretched on, unintelligible as Clint toyed with her, worked her up and cooled her down with chaste kisses to her lips. His self control was applause worthy. Eventually he spared Natasha from the glorious pleasurable toture being inflicted on her nipples and began to kiss down her stomach, pink lips against alabaster skin. 

He dragged his tongue from below her navel to the top of the waistband of her pants. Finally he took his free hand and undid the button in a way that felt unbearably slow. She shifted her hips restlessly and Clint replied pressing a kiss to her pubic bone and making his way back up her body. “Clint,” she protested, the scent of him sending her head swimming. “Please, Clint. Please.” 

“Soon,” he promised huskily, catching her lips. 

Natasha moaned into the kiss, body lighting up with sensations that were near overwhelming. How Clint could unravel her like this was a mystery but the best kind. They broke apart the kiss, Natasha’s lips swollen and red, and he kissed his way down her body. Natasha shut her eyes, reveling in the sensations of Clint’s mouth on her skin. Her pants were slipped off and Natasha’s blood ran cold a moment as she felt Clint’s teeth scraping against her groin. As quickly as the fear was there it was dashed by those teeth seizing the panties and tearing them off. The sound of ripping lace was loud and perfect and Natasha opened her eyes to see the tatters of the blue panties hanging from Clint’s mouth. They complimented in his eyes and Natasha smiled at him, lifting her hips in reminder of what else his mouth could be working on. Clint turned his head and dropped the underwear on top of where her pants had been discarded. He shifted down, releasing her wrist, and hiked her legs up over his shoulders. Natasha grinned up at the ceiling, using her free hand to tangle into Clint’s blond locks, leading him as he worked his lips and tongue over her. She felt herself climbing to her peak and she ground herself against his face desperately. Her orgasm was intense and fast, a perfect starter, and as she floated above the clouds. Clint rose his head and kissed up her body, hovering over her, eyes eager and bright. He was always so pleased to please her. Natasha was always equally pleased to bring Clint to orgasm. 

“Good?” he asked. 

“Good,” she agreed, reaching up to take his chin and pull him in for a kiss. They parted and she said, “I want to be on top.” 

Clint grinned, a flash of teeth that momentarily made Natasha want to flee, and rolled their bodies on the narrow piece of furniture. Natasha was straddling his chest, hands resting on his pecs. She dragged her hands up and down his chest a few times, greedy to feel him beneath her. Despite the lust coursing through her body she was able to look at his face and smiled softly, leaning down to kiss him softly. 

“I’m so glad I found you.” 

“Me too.” Clint said, unhurried and honest. 

Natasha’s heart swelled and she took her turn being able to feel his expanse of skin beneath her lips. She went at a lackadaisical pace, in no rush to end the perfection unfolding between them. Natasha took down his jeans and his boxers gripping the base of his cock. It was perfectly straight, pale and turgid. Natasha stooped down to place a chaste kiss to its tip. Precum beaded at the tip and when she pulled away it strung between Clint’s slit and her bottom lip until it grew too taunt and snapped. Clint murmured in pleasure. He had one hand tucked under his head, thighs sprawled to give Natasha plenty of space to work. Natasha trailed her long fingers along its length, skin soft like black velvet sheathing something harder than marble. Natasha allowed it to rest in her palm, hand lightly cupped around it’s base as she leaned down to kiss his inner thighs. She leaned forward, licking him from base to tip and it twitched eagerly in her grip. Popping its head into her mouth she swirled her tongue around it, fingers slipping down to stroke his perineum. Clint groaned and Natasha used her other hand to fondle his balls, the skin soft and papery. She swallowed him to the root, spasming her throat over his length. Not needing to breath loaned itself in favor of oral sex. 

It didn’t take long for Clint to grab a handful of her hair and press his cock deeper into her throat as he came. He was still hard, exactly as expected, and Natasha shifted her body so she posed over it and slowly sunk down. They groaned in unison, a sensation of completeness hitting them both. Natasha started to move first, rolling her hips with a soft moan. Her clit pressed against Clint’s pubic bone and it heightened the sensation in every nerve in her body. She tossed her head back as he rode him hard, bringing herself to orgasm three times before Clint began to seize beneath her and rut his hips upwards as he chased his own. Natasha kissed him hard as she came and when he was done, she got up and grabbed her towel from where it was hung. She wiped them both clean of his cum and tossed it on the floor. 

Natasha laid on top of Clint, head resting on his chest. It was still and empty and Natasha found herself missing the beat that had once lived there. But if this was the way it had to be for them to be together, she would deal with it. There wasn’t any other option. “I love you.” Clint said, voice rumbling in chest. 

Natasha kissed his chest. “I love you too, my love.”

** ** ** ** 

Hunting from home was easier than from a motel. They got into Natasha’s car and drove to Spencer where they parked and prowled the streets for late night pedestrians. They found a middle aged couple but their blood was bitter with drugs. It was an unsatisfying feeding and Clint looked especially bothered by it after they got rid of the drug addicts’ bodies they went back to wait for another person to walk by for Clint. They didn’t have to wait too long. A young man, in a hurry, was snatched from the street and his neck snapped before Clint fed. He was getting better -- snapping the neck before he fed rather than during. It made Natasha proud. They returned home and made love until the sun was setting again. Natashsa was happy to spend her days as they were, tangled together, but real life demanded her attention. She couldn’t lock herself up with Clint forever, as enticing as it sounded. 

Most nights they were alone, everyone working. Natasha had abandoned her job when she went on her venture after Clint and only now was she regretting all the free time on her hands. Not that she minded spending it with Clint but once Clint would his ideal place of employment she would be alone. Iowa only had so many twenty four hour pharmacies. Today, however, Bucky was home. He was in front of the TV watching an Inconvenient Truth. He turned his attention from the screen at their arrival and reached for the remote. 

“You can leave it,” Natasha said and, after a brief hesitation, he did. It was just background noise as Natasha sat and Clint hovered at her side. “Sit down, Clint.” 

The vampire didn’t move immediately, looking at Natasha with a brief glimpse of a panic before it vanished and he nodded, heading for the other armchair. He was uncomfortable with the space between them being interrupted by a strange vampire. But that was the point of this; to make a strange vampire a friend. 

“So, how have you been?” Natasha crossed her legs. “It’s been a bit since we’ve caught up.” 

“You went on a wild goose chase,” Bucky replied but there was no harshness in his tone, he was merely pointing it out. 

“True,” she agreed. “So, catch me up.” 

All it took was Bucky mentioned a labrador with quills in its face for Clint to launch himself into the conversation, worry marring his face. “Did you get them out?” 

Bucky blinked a bit in surprise at the vehemence. “Yes,” he turned to face him. “The dog was fine.” 

“What was his name?” 

“Sammy.” 

Clint grinned and Bucky flinched back a bit at the bared teeth. It would take time for the fear of a newborn to wear off and Clint didn’t seem to notice. “I bet he was super cute. Did you see any other dogs?” 

Bucky recounted tales of all the dogs that had come into the after hours clinic and Clint listened, rapt. Ultimately pleased, Natasha began to map out a good way to introduce Clint to Steve. He would be the easiest in the house. He was kind to a fault, open and trusting. It was why Bucky took protection of him so seriously. Jack was another story all together. The vampire was reclusive for reasons that Natasha could only theorize about. It was clear that he wasn’t happy with what he was. He was unhappy in a way that couldn’t be solved by anything they could do. Jack lived in a state of everlasting suffering and there was nothing in the world that could right that. Natasha wasn’t expecting him to bloom into a social butterfly after meeting Clint -- though he seemed to have the effect. Bucky was already chatting more than he usually did, the conversation shifted to unusual animals rather than dogs. But she wanted to make sure the two of them could speak to one another. 

“There was this tortoise that ate four plastic army men -- ”

The door opened and the air smelled faintly of blood, lingering from Steve’s shift, but mostly of Steve. Natasha hadn’t noticed the time passing, too busy watching Clint and Bucky form the beginnings of what could be the second strongest bond a vampire could form. Covens were tight-knit, more than a group of friends. It was a family. Bucky excused himself and went to Steve. Clint and Natasha both watched as he kissed him in greeting. For the first time Natasha didn’t feel a weight settling on her chest. Steve stepped into the living room and soon the three of them were talking like old friends. Natasha had expected it to be so easy. 

She stood up. “I’ll be back,” she told Clint, who nodded his head without looking bothered, increasingly comfortable with the two vampires on the couch. 

She left and took the stairs. She knocked on Jack’s door and heard the soft thump of a book closing. It was set on a side table and the door opened. Jack frowned at her looking confused. 

“Hey you.” 

“Hey yourself. Something wrong?” 

“Everyone’s getting together in the living room. Come join us.” 

Jack’s eyes were pained. “Do I have to?” 

“No. But I would appreciate it.” 

Jack sighed heavily. “So, yes, I have to.” he replied. “Fine. Lead the way.” 

“Would it kill you to show some enthusiasm?” 

“It just might.” 

“I love him,” Natasha reminded him, trying to sway him into trusting by extension of trusting her. 

“I know you do.” 

“So you’ll play nice?” 

“When do I ever misbehave?” Jack replied and there was a hint of a smile in his voice. “I’ll be polite, I promise.” 

“Thank you.” 

Natasha turned around and started back to the living room, Jack on her heels. Jack chose to stand so Natasha took the chair, drawing one leg up to her chest as she listened, a smile on her face, to Clint talking about his travels before Natasha. “I was going to go head to Jasper county next, see Baxter but…” 

For the first time Natasha felt a pang of guilt. How many, “I was going to” had she taken away from him? She knew she had no choice in the matter, that their bond was a one time experience, but perhaps she had rushed things. No, no it had to be rushed for the sake of their safety. He could still see Jasper county. He could see every county in all of the world if he so chose. It would just have to be during overcast weather or at night. Just because he wouldn’t see the sights in the light of day didn’t take away the impact in the slightest. Successfully fending off her guilt she was able to nudge Jack’s hip to encourage him to participate. She felt a bit like a teacher trying to get a new child accumulated in a classroom. 

“Did you ever have a pet?” was the question posed from Steve to Jack, an effort to include him. 

“No.” 

“Me neither,” Clint said. “My parents wouldn’t have it. I was thinking about getting a dog but…” 

That guilt came back. She hadn’t asked about his dreams before presenting immortality. She wished she had. “Maybe you can get a fish,” Jack said dryly. 

Clint wrinkled his nose. “Fish are boring.” 

Jack shrugged his broad shoulders and Natasha was just pleased he was interacting with everyone even if he was doing the bare minimum. “That’s all I’ve got for suggestions.” 

“Maybe I can get a dog.” He looked eagerly at Natasha. 

She resisted the urge to make the same face he made at the mention of fish. She appreciated animals from a distance. She had no desire to be covered in dog hair or slobbered on by some mutt. But she wasn’t going to tell Clint that so she smiled thinly and said, “Maybe.” 

The sheer possibility of it lit Clint up in excitement and she felt a bit guilty but she put those feelings on the back burner. “What do you do?” Clint asked curiously. 

“I’m a medical examiner.” 

“You mean like dead bodies?” Clint asked, voice lowering. 

“Yes, like dead bodies.” 

“Creepy.” 

“I don’t mind. The dead are quiet.” Natasha swatted him lightly and Jack put on a fake smile. “I enjoy my job.” 

“I don’t think I’d be able to do that,” Clint announced with a shudder. “Dead bodies freak me out.” 

“You’re in for a big wake up then,” Jack said darkly and the tone shifted from carefree to heavy. 

Clint shifted, clearly uncomfortable and Natasha fought back her anger at Jack. “Anyway,” she said firmly. “Jack likes to read.” 

“I’m not a book person,” Clint replied, hesitant and eyes clouded with the dark side of his new life. Natasha wished desperately for his carefree happiness when talking about animals. “Are you reading anything good?” 

“Frankenstein.” 

Of course, Natasha thought. Why wouldn’t he choose a book about a monster which he considered himself to be. “Ooh, spooky.” Clint’s personality was coming back which was a welcome relief. 

Jack hummed and caught Natasha’s eye. It was a clear ‘am I done yet’? Natasha nodded her head, almost relieved to see him go. His mood was infectious at times. “It’s nice to meet you,” Jack said before he turned and left. 

With him gone the mood returned to its previous state, more upbeat. Natasha found herself once more wondering how a vampire like Jack came to be. It hurt her heart to think about how much suffering he must have dealt with to turn him so cold and withdrawn. It hadn’t taken Natasha long to settle in her second life so she knew that Jack wasn’t this way by default. Something had happened. But until he decided to share all she could do was be there to listen and try to raise his spirits whenever possible -- if ever possible. But her focus couldn’t be on Jack, not when the love of her life was sitting opposite of her engaged in an animated discussion about how scary Hide and Seek was. Despite her worries about her coven member a smile slipped across her lips and Jack and all the turmoil he must have carried slipped from her mind for now. 

She would revisit it later but for now she was focusing on Clint and her own happiness which were one in the same.


End file.
